


the game is over (once i appear)

by bootaeful



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, failed humour and fluff on my part, its a mess of fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootaeful/pseuds/bootaeful
Summary: Basically, some secrets spill out as game night takes place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kookvday](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kookvday) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> we were playing video games with one of your friends and I beat you at something really difficult and you were so outraged/impressed that you forgot no one was meant to know we were together and started tickling me/trying to pick me up etc and now your friend is just staring at us like what the hell I thought you guys didn’t even like each other that much.
> 
> \---
> 
> first thing first, i suck at summaries;;; and second: i don't play video games and i only know their names from what my brother has mentioned before so gameplay is going to be glossed over and highly inaccurate - gamers, please don't shoot me (and to the prompter, i hope this is alright with you dhabkda) 
> 
> title taken from got7's hard carry

Raucous laughter is bouncing off the walls of Jeongguk’s room as Taehyung stumbles in with Youngjae hot on his heels, nearly face planting into Jeongguk’s desk as he trips over a pair of haphazardly thrown sneakers. (Are those tears in Youngjae’s eyes from all that laughing? Why does he not have abs with how hard and how often he laughs, Jeongguk wonders.) Tiny as his room is, he’s just glad he’s able to live near his friends so that game nights like this could happen every now and then, when everyone’s assignments and essays were done with. Thankfully too, the walls were thick enough that despite the screeching of his friends, there has been no complaints from his neighbours so far.

Anyway, tonight is slightly different. For one, instead of it being him and Yugyeom duking it out on the PlayStation, it’s him and Youngjae (whom Yugyeom had bribed to replace him and to properly defeat the shit out of Jeon Jeongguk, not that Yugyeom is bitter about not being able to win Jeongguk in video games, or so he would say -- Youngjae just thinks Yugyeom is just tired of having to pay for pizza and chicken deliveries whenever he lost). Yugyeom finally, _finally,_ asked Bambam out on a date and hence, Jeongguk was ditched in a hot second.

And second, of course, Youngjae had then called Taehyung over, since the older boy was alone for the night as he had been ditched by Bambam for Yugyeom. He had called an hour before their game session, telling Jeongguk that Taehyung would be tagging along. “After all, you also know him, never mind that you guys haven’t interacted that much,” Youngjae had reasoned, hanging up before Jeongguk could reply.

Apparently, all the other hyungs were out coincidentally -- Namjoon and Seokjin were at the movies, Hoseok and Yoongi and Jimin had gone to the gym (more like, the two of them had probably dragged Yoongi’s ass to the gym), Jackson and Mark out doing who-knows-what, and Jinyoung and Jaebum had gone for their weekly library date. Taehyung had had no one else to hang out with.

The thing is, with Taehyung, it’s all complicated. Technically, he and Youngjae don’t run in the same circles as Taehyung and Yugyeom (and Bambam). His and Youngjae’s group are in the Arts faculty, whereas Taehyung’s circle is in the Sciences faculty, on opposite ends of the school. However, their social circles started to mix by chance when a few of them met at a dance camp as well as in various general education modules that spanned across both faculties, and they had slowly merged into one big mess of rowdy boys. Except for Mark and Yoongi, Jeongguk thinks, because while the older boys could be rowdy when they want to, they are usually quite chill.

On Taehyung’s part, if not for them having mutual friends, he would not even have thought to associate himself with Jeon Jeongguk, in fact, they started out as enemies because Taehyung could not stand the younger boy’s attitude. He can already imagine Jinyoung’s exasperated sigh as the elder had always been the one to calm Taehyung down whenever he got riled up by Jeongguk, and he can also hear Jaebum and Yoongi snickering in the background at the ridiculousness.

Of course, over time, they had grown closer, unbeknown to their friends. Which was a miracle in itself, since they have (unfortunately, most of the time) some of the most inquisitive and nosy friends. Huge case in point, one Park Jimin. The male one with the killer eye-smile and not the cute female one who’s Jaebum’s cousin. Jeongguk shudders at the thought of Jimin finding out about this. He and Taehyung would never hear the end of Jimin’s teasing. 

And they had agreed not to tell their friends that they were  _dating_ , in order to preserve their lives. 

“Jeongguk, hurry your ass over for Youngjae to wipe you out quickly so that I can play and beat Youngjae and tell Yugyeom all about it--” Taehyung’s loud voice brings Jeongguk back to attention, to the growing mess of pillows on the floor in front of his TV. Chuckling, he walks over and grabs the controller Taehyung is clutching. “Hey! I called dibs on that controller!”

“But I only have two controllers, and we’re playing two-player mode, and you’re not playing first, Taehyung-hyung.” Taehyung's resultant pout is cute and Jeongguk has to restrain himself from pecking away the frown lines on his (secret) boyfriend's forehead.

Youngjae just rolls his eyes at their absurdity. “Come on, let’s get the game started!”

 

~

 

They are playing Halo2 and Jeongguk had gotten rekt. Youngjae is nearly crying with laughter as Jeongguk stares up at the ceiling, thinking over that really stupid, rookie mistake he made that cost him the last of his lives in the game. Even despite the advice Youngjae had been screaming out at him, who had been playing on Jeongguk’s team in the multi-player game and who had succeeded in clearing the level.

Taehyung side-eyes Jeongguk’s pensive face, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Dude, if this is your best I am going to wreck your ranking so easily, it’d actually be on a Youngjae and Jaebum-hyung scale of devastation.”

Lord knows how Jaebum-hyung sucks at PlayStation games although he is absolutely lethal on MMORPGs like Dota 2. And Jeongguk knows this as well, despite not having played against the guy yet. But because Youngjae likes to put the so-called campus bad boy in his place, he’s always trying to brutally decimate Jaebum no matter the game, and he likes to embarrass his hyung by taking proof shots of their games and sharing it in the group chat.

(Youngjae is quite a genius with video games in general, as his proof photos show. Taehyung is grateful that he has never been on the other side of Youngjae’s extreme focus on destroying his opponent, he really feels for Jaebum, he really does. Thankfully Halo required team gameplay so Youngjae can’t actually destroy Taehyung.)

“Or like Jin-hyung crushing everyone in Mario Kart.” Taehyung muses to himself, but Jeongguk hears it anyway and scowls.

“Shut your cake-hole, Tae. Youngjae-hyung, show this twerp what you can do and make him pay for food later.”

“Twerp? _Tae_? Where’s the hyung? Dammit, show respect to your elders, brat. I’m still Youngjae’s hyung after all, and I’m still 2 damn years older than you so you--”

“Yes, _hyung_.” Jeongguk’s sickly sweet croon makes Taehyung swat at the youngest in the room, muttering “Ewww,” under his breath, for Youngjae's sake. He’s starting to feel all sorts of uncomfortable if Jeongguk keeps up the adoringly sweet pleading face even if his eyes tell a different story, and Jeongguk had better stop being such a brat (more like, such a tease) before Taehyung outs them to Youngjae.

Youngjae just continues to laugh amusedly at the bickering, unaware of Taehyung’s inner frustration, flopping onto the pillows laid out on the floor as he cackles. Taehyung turns to slightly glare at Youngjae, though he could feel his lips twitching into a smile at the loud peals of laughter coming from the puppy-loving boy. Like pet like master, he thinks, remembering the videos Youngjae has sent to their merged (messy) group chat of his puppy Coco barking excitedly, all cute and happy.

Taehyung takes over the controller, and then he’s off, concentrating on the game which Youngjae had restarted.

“Hey, it’s not fair, you saw me and Youngjae-hyung play this level through already, you got an advantage over me!”

“You only completed half of this level, what crap are you spouting?”

Jeongguk just muffled his scream into a nearby throw pillow in response, cursing his mistake.

 

~

 

Silence lapses as Taehyung and Youngjae immerse themselves in the current level they were playing, trying to salvage the game that Jeongguk had thrown. Jeongguk has always known Youngjae to be a relatively silent gamer, but not Taehyung -- he had expected Taehyung to be yelling excitedly and shouting himself hoarse with commentary on the gameplay.

It’s weird for Jeongguk to see Taehyung this quiet, frowning in concentration and his tongue peeking out every so slightly from those distractingly plump lips. It's never this quiet when it's just the two of them, because somehow they have so much things in common to talk about but yet do not meet up often enough. But it’s a welcome change, to take the time to run over Taehyung’s fine features, illuminated by the lighting of the screen amidst the relative dimness of the room’s lighting. 

Jeongguk hopes Youngjae is too focused on the game to notice his lovestruck expression which he can't seem to peel off his face.

The harsh clicking of buttons and small, inconspicuous grunts of frustration as an enemy character refuses to be shot dead properly dominate the silence in the room, the level close to being completed. And all of a sudden, Taehyung had somehow defeated the level boss singlehandedly and cleared the level for their team, leaving even Youngjae at a loss for words.

“Level cleared!” booms out from the speakers, both of their scores shown on the screen.

“Oh my god, hyung, that was amazing!” Youngjae whips out his phone to snap a photo of their new high score, whooping, just as Jeongguk tackles Taehyung to the floor.

“I can’t believe you did that in such a badass way, oh my god, Tae, how did you even do that? It was so damn cool I can’t even--” And Jeongguk is standing up, holding Taehyung as he spins the older boy around, laughing gleefully. “Youngjae-hyung got beat for the first time!”

Taehyung shrieks as he’s lifted off the ground, clutching at Jeongguk’s broad shoulders to anchor himself.

“Even if you started out trying to beat my score, you ended up winning against Youngjae-hyung, so thanks for defending my honour, babe.”

Jeongguk sneaks a kiss to Taehyung’s cheek, as Taehyung grimaces and refutes, “I didn’t do it for you, asshole.” But a smile breaks through Taehyung’s frown nevertheless.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” 

Youngjae’s amused voice pipes up from the mess of pillows and both Taehyung and Jeongguk freeze comically, sending Youngjae into hysterics as he finishes whatever he's typing out on his phone. They had literally forgotten Youngjae was in the room with them for a minute. 

“Oh my god, if I hadn’t been suspicious of how close you guys seemed at first I would have been more shocked but… when did you guys even get close and, what the hell, _babe_ ?” He shakes his head in mock disappointment at the shock-still duo. “I didn’t know you guys were so close? I can’t believe you never told us, I feel so _betrayed_!”

Youngjae acts out being stabbed in his heart, and falls onto the floor dramatically. If Taehyung were in his right mind, he would have called out on the younger boy and told him to take more acting lessons from Jinyoung. That was just corny.

At the mention of _us_ , Taehyung scrambles to plead with the grinning boy. His grin has that sadistic feel to it, Taehyung notes apprehensively, Youngjae must have been hanging out with Yoongi and Jinyoung too much.

“Youngjae-ah, can you, uh, not tell Jimin or Seokjin-hyung about this?”

“Too late, sorry hyung. I had fifty bucks riding on this too, you know.” Youngjae laughs awkwardly, holding up his phone, open to their group chat which is full of exclamation marks and audio messages, probably the others shrieking into their phones, Jeongguk realizes.

And now Jeongguk shrieks. “You guys bet on us?!”

“I bet it was Park Jimin, dammit,” Taehyung groans. He’s loathe to admit it, but one of the reasons they did not want to tell Jimin about their relationship was because of the whole prediction thing Jimin had made back when they first met. Youngjae nods in confirmation, and Taehyung wants to re-evaluate his choice of friends.

 

Back then, when Taehyung and Jeongguk got off on a wrong foot as their two "cliques" merged, Jimin was their closest mutual friend (Jimin was in the same extracurricular dance crew as Jeongguk and he shared a general studies module with Taehyung). Jimin had smugly predicted that they would end up in a relationship since, “There’s a thin line between hate and love, ya know.” Taehyung still remembers Jimin saying that because he had just gotten punched by Jeongguk that day. And even if Taehyung and Jeongguk had not liked each other at all at that time, the only thing they had in common was that Jimin cannot be proven right. (But it did, in the end. No regrets though, because dating Jeon Jeongguk was amazing, but seriously, Jimin was right all along. Dammit.)

Long story short, Jeongguk came round to apologize for punching Taehyung after about a week and after deciding that it would not do to keep fighting one another, it turned out that they were really compatible. And both being extremely attractive and fit males, single and more or less open to dating other boys, they had started seeing past their mutual hate and hence noticing the attraction for the first time, things just went as expected from there onwards.

 

Jeongguk’s feeling like he is literally sweating bullets. “Oh my god, hyung, we need to get out of here before Jimin comes after us and before Jin-hyung skins me alive, I don’t to die so young, _hyung!_ ”

“More like hyung would come for _my_ head, because I led his precious Jeonggukkie astray,” Taehyung moans as he scrolls through their group chat. Besides Jimin’s calling for money collection (Taehyung’s eyes bulge out at the total sum -- Hoseok and Bambam had bet a hundred each, what the hell), most of the messages were Seokjin’s threats of bodily harm to “the asshole who corrupted my pure Jeonggukkie”.

“Why isn’t Namjoon-hyung calming Seokjin-hyung down?!” The stark absence of Namjoon’s deep and thoughtful words in the chat has Taehyung paling. If Namjoon is not awake to persuade his boyfriend otherwise, Taehyung was going to be maimed.

Jeongguk mimes gagging, “I can’t believe he’s so protective, this is why we didn’t want to reveal anything yet, Youngjae-hyung! Yugyeom and Bambam got lucky because they’re not as close to Seokjin hyung as I am and Jinyoung-hyung is not as overprotective as Seokjin-hyung in the first place, oh my god.” 

Nodding sympathetically, Youngjae makes to get his phone back from Taehyung. “Hyung! Look at your own phone, it’s just right there!” He manages to wrestle his phone away from Taehyung’s tight grip, and promptly bursts out laughing at the flood of messages with typos and all in caps lock courtesy of Seokjin.

“Don’t worry, my sweet boyfriend, I’ll protect you,” Jeongguk noses at Taehyung’s exposed shoulder where his shirt had slipped. He tilts his head up to kiss Taehyung’s lips like he had wanted to do ever since the elder had come over, if not for Youngjae being present and unknowing.

“Yah, Jeon Jeongguk, just because now I know you two are _something_ , it doesn’t mean you can PDA out in front of me-- Hey!!”

"I think the correct term would be _dating_ , Youngjae-ah," Taehyung giggles as he breaks away from the first proper kiss he has received from Jeongguk all week. “But yeah, Gukkie, we better spare Youngjae’s pure eyes, or Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung will also be on our asses for corrupting their precious baby.”

“Hyung!” Youngjae’s groan is left unheard over the obnoxious laughter of the other two. But he’s glad that his two friends can now be unrestrained in their affections -- it was unexpectedly cute, how their roughness was smoothened out by the other.

It was also much better than their petty arguments and clashes in the past.

So Youngjae decides that he would not deny the two of them alone time, and makes to leave.

“See you guys at Mark’s house on Sunday! I think Seokjin-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung sent the details to the group chat already!”

The two of them left in Jeongguk’s room, slight relief that they have a few days to prepare before facing the big hyungs but then again.

“Well, shit.”

"He was supposed to treat us to food since he lost."

"But! Most importantly, Sunday! What now?!"

"Dammit."

 

~

 

Sunday turned out to be not as physically harmful as Taehyung had thought it would be.

Seokjin had glared at Taehyung for a whole two minutes, to which Taehyung did not back down. And then promptly laughed and smacked Taehyung’s shoulder for good measure. “At least now I know you’re serious about our Jeonggukkie. Even if you are all the way across campus at the Science fac, I will hunt you down, you hear me?” He cackled some more, and Taehyung had no clue how to respond except for a meek nod in understanding. Seokjin-hyung was terrifying, more so than Jaebum hyung, in a different way, and Taehyung already had a very healthy (huge) respect (fear) of going against Jaebum hyung.

Also, the complete embarrassment as the hyungs (even Seokjin, Hoseok had proudly announced -- apparently Jinyoung had gotten Jaebum, who's whipped as hell and would do anything for Jinyoung even if it means risking bodily harm from Seokjin in mother-hen mode, to talk Namjoon around and hence by extension, Seokjin) chipped in to buy a huge stock of condoms and lube, giving it to them to lug home in a duffel bag, was unexpectedly mortifying. Yoongi had even winked and whispered to Taehyung, “I packed something a little extra that you guys would probably find enjoyable.” as Taehyung just about wanted to melt into the floor of Mark’s house, never mind he would be an ugly tomato red stain from the blush that had spread throughout his body.

Jackson had also offered to lend some “expertise” before he was forcefully dragged away by a blushing Mark, “Jeongguk and Taehyung don’t need to know the deviant shit you get up to, Jacks.” 

Meanwhile, Jeongguk could not escape Jimin’s headlock for a long while and literally felt like his life had flashed before his eyes, but thankfully Taehyung saved him from Jimin’s grasp.

“Yah, Park Jimin, don’t kill my boyfriend. I still need him, since Seokjin-hyung didn’t kill me,” Taehyung drawls as he links arms with Jeongguk, making kissy faces as he rearranges Jeongguk's hair and clothes.

“Oh my god, I’m going to regret you guys getting together, aren’t I?”

“Of course!” They had responded together, to which Jeongguk pressed a noisy kiss into Taehyung’s cheek as they fall onto the couch laughing at Jimin’s disgusted (envious, Jeongguk would say) expression, resulting in a chorus of “Ewwwww”s thrown their way from Bambam and Yugyeom, the hypocrites, like as if they aren’t attached at the hip 24/7 as well.

Needless to say, they both make it out of the party alive, and happy.

“Gukkie, I love you, you know right.”

“I know, and I love you too, hyung." A slight pause. "Now, do you wanna sneak back home to mine without the others noticing and put the hyungs’ presents to good use?”

 

(Yoongi's gift was really wonderful, and Jeongguk is forever grateful as he takes in Taehyung's sweaty, sated form on the sheets, even if he does not know if he can look Yoongi in the eye after this.)

**Author's Note:**

> when writing this i fleshed out so much about got7 that when i was proof-reading, i was wondering if this was a taekook feat got7 fic or if it was a got7 feat taekook im sorry dkabjsal but i hope op likes it!!
> 
> it was because of this prompt and my idea of including got7 that i finally (unfortunately) fell down the hole that is got7 and their wackiness i fell in love with another 7 amazing men so thank you op, i guess, for helping me realise my mistakes in sleeping on got7 all this time ahsbdkja


End file.
